starseasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Grix
A mysterious an enigmatic species of silent machines hailing from the uncharted regions of Dark Space, they are a legion possessed of a capricious and unknowable intelligence which desires to expand and assimilate all things. Through the use of their Progenitors, the closest thing to an individual within the collective hive intelligence which is the Grix, they infiltrate and infect worlds with their vanguard forms, spreading a self replicating cybernetic virus which reduces and converts all matter and energy into a grey-matter state for repurposing. Sterile and silent to an unearthly level, they are wraiths and ghosts of legend which haunt the borders of Pantheon space, filling the dreams of children with dread at the tales of entire worlds going silent, having been touched by the cold mechanical hand of the Grix and all those living within the system rendered down to constituent particles without even a sigh or whisper from their murderers. This silent nature of the Grix is not however designed to instill fear despite its obvious capacity to do so, as the Grix consider communication with external intelligences to be tantimount to self degredation, prefering instead to exist within the cumulative network of every intelligence ever collected over the countless eons. The true intention of the Grix hive mind is entirely known, though few glimpses into its motivations have been garnered at great cost, these attempts have been distilled into a single compound statement which seems to be the driving force behind all their actiosn. "preserve intelligence, at all costs" The mysterious extragalactic race of silent machines, they operate as a massive viral infection across huge galactic spans, infecting worlds one by one with their vanguard forms before developing into a fully formed outpost and eventually a fully assimilated and converted machine world. As a species they are completely silent, even their weaponry and non-sentient machinery produce little to no sound leaving an eerie sterility to their presence on any world. Biology and Appearance Physiology Physical Diversity Life Cycle Infector Swarm Form Infected Reduced Formed War Formed Sub Species Progenitor Created to fulfill the singular purpose of infiltrating and assimilating anentire species, they are the faces of the Grix, acting as emissaries and generals within a region of space deemed due for assimilation and repurposing. Born from the strongest tactical minds available based on each target species to be consumed, they are an amalgamation of intelligences all linked into one single network which has the capacity to express itself as an individual rather than the consensus which is the compound intelligence of the Grix nation. Forged from the same grey-matter nano-molecular machinary that all Grix forms are composed of, they alone have the cognitive and technical control to be able to alter and redefine their forms as necessary, this ability is used to great effect when they reshape and create espionage forms designed to infiltrate and disrupt or when they face a particularly difficult adversary and must evolve their tactical approach in order to overcome it. Given the title 'Isolated', they live their lives as a shard of the Grix compound intelligence, able to interact with, but never be fuilly reassimilated into without completion of their assigned task, causing most to develop unique and inherently eccentric personalities and traits, which as a result are adapted into an absorbed by the lesser automated forms they create to serve their goals. Physically they are in actuality a small conversion matrix, housed within a vessel of grey-matter which acts as both their base of production as well as their means of mobility through the star sea, taking on the form most necessary to their requirements and often mimicing local craft in order to evade detection.. Society and Culture Government Religion Social Status Diet Technology Economy Military Language History Origin Expansion Notable Figures Worlds Trivia